counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Dust II/Guide
Dust2 (de_dust2) is a very popular bomb defusal map due to its well designed pathways and its structure that allows players to easily navigate through the map. Overview Dust2 is strategically designed to allow players to either traverse through the pathways with ease or for infiltration purposes. The areas with the highest amounts of conflict include the middle, tunnels, the side, and the bombsites. Snipers are very common in the longer sections of the map but may decide to stay away from the tunnels and Bombsite B. Elsewhere, players with different weaponry will tend to stick with their team members or go rogue to take down lone enemy players by themselves. Hot Spots Bombsite A/Side Doors Snipers are fairly common throughout the map as the areas are open-spaced and the pathways lack cover. To counter this, Smoke grenades are thrown at the long paths to decrease the chance of being hit. If snipers are not engaged in these areas, then it may be likely that numerous amounts of may be waiting on the other side of your position. In a handful of scenarios, guarding the bomb or the area from enemies can either range from being easy or to extreme difficulty, depending on your current weapons and the number of assaliants. Be careful of how you rush through the side doors as it could lead you into a situation when escape from enemies is impossible. In many situations, a flashbang is thrown to disorientate rushing players. Often times, if there are too many opponents to engage, retreating is another alternative to ensure that you gain an advantage. Note that players armed with rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, and shotguns will be tought to fight in this area, especially if they have fired their weapons first. de_dust2_cz0012 bombsite A spectator view.png De dust2 cz0011 bombsite A-side-spectator view.png de_dust2_cz0004 bombsite A spectator view.png de_dust2_cz0007 side.png|Side de_dust2_cz0006 side-facing the door.png|Ditto de_dust2_cz0014 side door-close up.png de_dust2_cz0016 side door-from the T spawn zone.png Bombsite B/Tunnel Unlike Bombsite A, Site B is less open-spaced and is where the Terrorist team would most likely plant the bomb if they were unable to breach through Site A. Ambushers/campers would have an easier time in eliminating enemies due to the restricted space and numerous amounts of cover. Furthermore, retreating is much harder to do as the entryways are less open spaced thus allowing assaliants to keep firing their weapons at players. In terms of guarding the bombsite, it is a reasonable choice as there are 2 routes to take which your team members can easily watch. However, there is a hole in which players can use for sniping purposes or infiltration if the entrances are blocked with enemies. In fact, grenades, such as Flashbangs are thrown through the hole to disorientate enemies and allowing the user's team to breach through the bombsite. In ''Global Offensive, ''defenders may use Molotov or Incendinary grenade as more aggresive way to cover entrances. Sometimes, it is possible for a sniper to guard the middle and thus greatly hamper enemy players from reaching bombsite B. This tactic is often utilized around the Terrorist Spawn Zone or at least nearby it. For counter-tactics, smoke grenades serve as the best protection. In the situation where enemies are (about to be) engaged in the tunnel, be sure to throw a flashbang at where the opposing force would most likely enter. Smoke Grenades are another alternative solution but these grenades are best thrown at the center of the tunnel or/and the entryways. Remember that this place is quite devoid of light thus be sure to enter through the area with caution. Furthermore, rushing is not a good idea unless you are really certain that the tunnel is clear of enemy players. de_dust2_cz0006 bombsite B - 2nd view.png de_dust2_cz0005 bombsite B.png de_dust2_cz0007 bombsite B 2nd view.png de_dust2_cz0001 tunnels-upper area.png de_dust2_cz0003 tunnels-facing the T spawn zone.png de_dust2_cz0000 tunnels-stairwell.png de_dust2_cz0005 tunnels-stairwell-2nd view.png de_dust2_cz0000 tunnels-bottom.png Middle/Midway The middle areas has one of the highest concentrations of snipers in the map as it provides cover for campers. The most common technique is to wield the AWSM, Schmidt Scout, Sig 550, or the G3 SG/1 and eliminate passing or stationary enemy players at the opposite side of the area. However, anyone who was armed with a sniper rifle has the responsiblity to provide cover for team members who are attempting to reach the entryways to the tunnel, side, and the middle. To reduce the chance of being hit, smoke grenades or flashbangs are often thrown at the double doors to allow team members to breach through enemy lines. In response, enemy players will fire their weapons at the direction where the opposing force are believed to be located at. As for the midway, it is important to traverse through this section with caution as enemies can rush through the corners and eliminate you before you can counterattack. If you do suspect an ambush on the other side, be sure to throw a flashbang and/or an HE grenade to flush out any hiding enemy players. Retreating is an option for you if assailants from the opposing team overwhelm you and eliminating them one player at a time is another tactic to consider. de_dust2_cz0033 middle spectator view.png|Middle Spectator view de_dust2_cz0034 middle 2nd view.png|Ditto, another angle de_dust2_cz0001 middle-facing the T spawn.png de_dust2_cz0032 mid way.png|Midway-spectator view Additional Tactics Mid Double Doors Tactics The small opening of the middle double doors can be seen directly from Terrorist spawn point via scope. Usually, when a round starts, more than one player will use AWPs to kill the passing Counter-Terrorists. Countertactics *Counter-Terrorists should always jump when they pass through the double doors because snipers are there for the majority of the round. *Throw a smoke grenade near the double doors to reduce the chance of being hit. It makes it harder for the sniper to aim, because of their impaired vision. Tunnel Tactics A Counter-Terrorist can camp Bombsite B with any sniper rifle, preferably the Sig 550 or AWP, aiming for the tunnel. Any terrorist that comes to the bombsite using the tunnel will be an easy target. This tactic can also be used by a Terrorist after they have planted the bomb and is protected by teammates watching the doors. Countertactics *Always throw a Flashbang before using the tunnel to get to the bombsite. *Get many teammates to take advantage of the sniper's slow firing speed. Midway Tactics A Terrorist with the bomb can rush to Bombsite A by passing through the "mid" (short for middle and also known as midway). Before reaching the bombsite, throw a flashbang to blind any camping enemies and eliminate all opposition. Doing this with more than one allied player will increase the Terrorist team's chances of winning. Countertactics *Get a sniper to go behind the double doors and shoot any enemies rushing through the middle areas. Some teammates who are camping at Bombsite A may find some surviving opposing players if not all of the enemies were killed while passing through the area. If blinded, take cover and wait for the enemy to come. *If any teammates report that enemies are rushing the mid sections, try to flank them from behind, especially if the round has progressed through more than half the time alloteed. Use a knife or any other quiet weapon if they do not detect you. Additional Photos CT Spawn Zone de_dust2_cz0004 CT spawn zone 2nd view.png de_dust2_cz0002 CT spawn zone.png Terrorist Spawn Zone de_dust2_cz0003 T spawn spectator view.png de_dust2_cz0004 Terrorist spawn zone.png Category:Tips and tricks